User talk:Oscarfan
Comment "Also, there's no need for excluding the S from the link" For your information, the only edit I made was to the video. I did NOT exclude the S. It was that way already when I made the video edit. I did NOT touch that part of the page. PLEASE respond. I do not appreciate being blamed for things that I did not do.Gonzofan 23:50, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :From the "Show changes" I saw, it showed you changed the Muppet Mention link from Cookie Monsters to Cookie Monsters. I'm not holding it against you or trying to be rude or smug about it. I was merely pointing out something that did not need to be changed; it was perfectly acceptable. If you did not do that, then I have no idea how it got changed and my apologizes to you. But, that's what it showed me. - Oscarfan 23:54, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't get me wrong, It did cross my mind that I may have been mistaken, if I did do it, perhaps I was multitasking at the time. But I simply don't recall it. It might have been a stray click, if anything. I apologize if my tone seemed harsh, I was just taken aback. Also, in general, I apologize if my tone seems harsh, I am just on guard a lot, because online, it always hard to tell when someone is trying to be "smug" for real, and for a while, I couldn't tell if you had a beef with me or not. (I have been burned by people online before). So I apologize, and I hope that we can continue to be friendly. I think we are all (expect for the vandals) here for the good of this wiki. :-)--Gonzofan 00:10, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Heartburn or Hearburn? Hey Enrique, is it Keith Heartburn or Keith Hearburn on the "Heaviest Catch" parody? -- Nate (talk) 20:34, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :The former. Just one of my many typos! - Oscarfan 20:37, September 19, 2011 (UTC) A Phantom Reference? Hi Enrique. Can you answer some questions on the Phantom of the Opera talk page? I've got some concerns about whether the song is really a Phantom spoof and stemming from that if there is enough for a Phantom page on Stage references. Thanks! -- Nate (talk) 17:05, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Kudos! You are One of my heros today for finding A Chorus Line reference. That is just FANTASTIC!! (and I just had to say thanks for that!) -- Nate (talk) 18:53, September 6, 2011 (UTC) 200px to 250px Hey, I started noticing that we've been using a different image size in recent episode guides. I slightly believe that it might have evolved from a discussion, so for any future SS episode guides I make, do you recommended that I use 250px instead of the usual 200px? -- [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 18:09, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it was Danny's idea. I don't think there's a discussion about it (or at least,not that I know), but he wants the pics to be bigger. I can sort-of agree, as on newer computers, the whole Wiki site is in widescreen, with the actual page in the center. Everything on it isn't very big and 250px look nicer on them. So yeah, if you make future guides, 250px would be best. The only downsides to me are the I think the pics are a tad too big and the alignment between them and the episode numbers at the top look on to me. But otherwise, I can see why we'd do it. - Oscarfan 18:46, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Commercial Hey Enrique! Is the movie commercial you posted screenshots for online? I can't seem to find it. —Scott (contact) 16:39, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :It's here, but in Portuguese. - Oscarfan 17:49, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! —Scott (contact) 18:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Image rename Could you rename this image File:Vlcsnap-2011-08-06-14h36m17s208.png to Kermit's Swamp Years Frogs 2.png please because i forgot to rename the picture?Ghostytreat 22:30, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate Just so you know theres a duplicate of a c is for cookie image. Its 067.jpg and that needs to be deleted. Could you delete the duplicate of it please?--Ghostytreat 02:53, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Screenshots Why did you have to revert the Fraggle Rock: Complete Second Season. The screenshots were needed.Ghostytreat 05:48, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking Do you want to edit in other wikis such as Sonic and Banjo-Kazooie?Ghostytreat 19:37, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Not really. I know nothing about those games and have my hands full with this one. - Oscarfan 19:41, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Well why don't you at least try those wikis. Those may be fun wikis so try having fun in a game wiki.--Ghostytreat 20:09, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Frazzle image Are you sure the frazzle image is squashed? I have uploaded revelent muppet images.Ghostytreat 21:03, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, and cropped on all sides. Also, please don't replace images by uploading them as as separate files. Just select the image and choose "Upload new version of this file". - Oscarfan 21:12, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm trying not to but some are protected.--Ghostytreat 21:15, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Which ones are? I don't recall them being so. And please, do not upload dozes of pictures and just stick them in the article. The images in the table are enough and help illustrate the scenes in the video. The ones you're uploading seem to just be things there aren't pictures of there, which isn't that all necessary. If you can make HQ versions of the images already there, that's great, but there's no need for extras. ::::Alright, that sounds good that i upload my own images.--Ghostytreat 21:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ''Sesame Street'' title card The episode number is different, but the point is its from the most recent season, 41. Season 40 was in 2009, I feel its time to move on. To be honest I really didn't appreciate your condescending tone. :-/ --Gonzofan 02:03, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :I apologize for the comment, but there's no point in changing it if the only difference is the number. Without labeling it as such, the average reader probably won't be able to tell what episode number is from what season. When there's a significant change to it, I think we can change it. - Oscarfan 02:20, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I appreciate the response. I just thought that since the show is currently in season 41, the title card should represent season 41 (and the number of episodes). Although you do have a point about the average reader, which is exactly why I am so big on putting captions on images (Like some the captions that I added on the Sesame Street page some time ago.) And I've also put captions on this wiki's more obscure images. This wiki is not just supposed to be for us Muppet fans after all, we should not alienate casual readers.--Gonzofan 02:44, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and Help There's this song performed on Sesame Street called "A Workout In A Chair", which was performed by Celina. There's no article on that song. Do you know which episode it's from, and do you have any pictures? I was thinking about making the article, but with just info, the user known as Aleal would delete it and block me in a heartbeat. :I know Celina's version is on the Elmocize video and it was performed in episode 3487. And Aleal would have the right to delete the page if it didn't present the info well enough or wasn't well made, seeing as though he's one of the admins here. He wouldn't block you for it. - Oscarfan 02:02, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I don't block people for things like that. As admins, we block people who explicitly break the rules, as in repeatedly ignoring multiple warnings, adding unverified claims or provably false info, and so on. And even the problem ones (and I just recently blocked one who had been an issue for many months, and received over seven individual warnings) aren't blocked "in a heartbeat," just the outright vandals. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:50, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Kermit/Elmo's World Frogs note That seems awfully random. Just wondering, if that is the case, then what is the exception for having the note on these pages?; The Walt Disney Company Elmo's World: Frogs, so why not just delete the note from the Elmo's World page as well?--Gonzofan 01:25, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :I just feel that it's mentioned on enough pages already. It can stay on some pages, but since it's on a bunch of pagesa already, it seems unnecessary to put it somewhere again unless it's actually relevant to the page. It can go on Season 41, The Walt Disney Company and Elmo's World: Frogs because it's relevant to those pages and provides helpful info, but not on a video the sketch appears on because that's not the main focus. - Oscarfan 01:34, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright then. I appreciate the reply. :)--Gonzofan 01:39, July 25, 2011 (UTC) You Don't? Wait. You don't publish lyrics? Why? Interstate2011 18:18, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Because of copyright. Read more about it on Project:Policies and Guidelines. - Oscarfan 19:45, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Episode guide requests Say, Enrique, if you're not too busy, would you mind updating the pages for Episode 2227 and Episode 2342 with episode guides for me, please? Here are the links in case you need some help with the episode guide updates: Episode 2227 and Episode 2342. -- Max (talk) 20:31, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'm on vacation now and if I were home with a better computer (and a table to use it on), they probably would've been done by now. If no one else gets to it, I sure be able to expand on them by Sunday. - Oscarfan 00:00, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :It's a deal! -- Max (talk) 00:04, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :BTW, if you really need help with the creation of an episode guide for Episode 2572, here's the YouTube link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IV0JBqJemig, even though the first four minutes of this episode may be missing. -- Max (talk) 00:19, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :If you're still on, Oscarfan, how about helping me identify some of the sketches from Episode 2396 and get pictures for them and the street scenes, as well, if you please? -- Max (talk) 02:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC) The Return of the Crayons Hi, better take a look at this user. Odds are it's a sockpuppet gone MAD! -- Jon (talk) 00:32, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :Here we go, again. - Oscarfan 00:37, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Talk archives Hi, I'm having trouble archiving my talk page. I just replaced the content of my talk page with a link to my talk archive, then when I added the category, it didn't show up there. Could you give me some tips?--Fred (talk) 00:25, June 5, 2011 (UTC) how do you open up or make a new page about a character on here the reason why I am wondering is because I wanted to make some new pages for the Pirate with Pink Skin Red Scarf Black Beard and White and Black Stripy Shirt the guy who sings a long side One Eyed Jack during the beging of Sailing For Adventure and the same Pirate who is seen singing along side Lew Zealand and Dodo during Cabin Fever the scene where they are all fliping their scarves going we got cabin fever were flipping are bananas other unnamed Pirate Characters are the Yellow Bird who sings along side Calico in Cabin Fever and the same Pirate who is defeated by Sweetums with the log along side Old Tom and Calico and the Furry Red Pirate with the Orange Lips who sings with Angel Marie in Sailing For Adventure and the 5 Unnamed Human Pirates who appear on the ship but do not come aboard to the island Aristotle Hey, Hey, Hey :)! Sorry I wasn't able to contact you yesterday. Do you know anymore updates on who performs Astoria, 'cause I don't :( :His performer's on his page. - Oscarfan 22:31, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Break tags in episode guides Hi! I'm just curious, but why have we been changing into ? [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 22:41, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :We're not. New users use a different kind of editing system (Rich-Text I believe it's called) and that editing system just does that. I find it an annoyance, but it doesn't really change anything. - Oscarfan 22:46, May 16, 2011 (UTC) CrayonFactory Hi Enrique! I didn't know if you were aware of this already but Danny left a note on CrayonFactory's talk page. He's letting you decide if the user's edits have been helpful or not. I apologize for the late notice; I'm not able to stick around and edit much this week because of other projects. Just figured I'd let you know if you hadn't already. I'll be back later... -- Jon (talk) 21:41, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Welp, it looks like he's back ...to school ...in 2000 ...in May?! -- Jon (talk) 00:20, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Episode 4032 I need help doing the episode guide! Watched the episode before but I'm not sure what goes after the scene. And I'm not sure if the Weird Animal Song is an insert or a scene. Not sure what is the Journey to Ernie, Global Grover, Hero Guy or Global Thingy is...The episode is not complete... :If you don't have full info, then I suggest you don't guide it, unless you have the episode in your possession. Otherwise, the table doesn't look right. The Weird Animal Song is a street scene; the season 34 shows had a second street scene shortly after the Number of the day. - Oscarfan 20:30, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Tumbling Tumbleweeds Hey Enrique, I just wanted to stop by and let you know that I think you're doing a great job on tumblr! And if you'd like to use the current logo at the top of the page, I can send you a bigger, more crisp version. :) — Julian (talk) 15:57, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :That would be wonderful! A regular old header didn't seem so great and I didn't really like enlargening a small header. - Oscarfan 18:35, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Where'd the feature go that allowed us to send E-mails through the wiki? I've got one ready for you. — Julian (talk) 19:03, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::You can upload it here, I'll download it, then delete it from the Wiki afterward. - Oscarfan 19:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::You'll find it under the recently uploaded files. I took your original file's dimensions and added the new logo in (hence the bit of space on both sides). Let me know if that works, or if I should change stuff around (like having a larger eye on the left and the font on the right)! — Julian (talk) 19:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::PS: I just realized that the link to the wiki's main page on the right hand side of the tumblr page isn't a hyperlink. Is that something they don't allow in that spot? — Julian (talk) 19:43, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Logo works fine! Thanks! I don't think they allow hyperlinks, because that's all entered into their description template. The only links I know of that can go there are Tumblr specific ones (for "ask" areas and other pages of the blog). - Oscarfan 19:50, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yay, looks good! That's too bad about the linkage. — Julian (talk) 20:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Rags I'm working on a page for Rags, from Fraggle Rock. She's Mokey's creation intended to fool Junior Gorg. While it appears at first she's nothing more than a rag doll, she's obviously animated by someone, even if she never speaks. It's here on this clip, if you need any visual cues: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6NNXLfYRQA I'm not very well-versed in the ways of wikis, though. If you could take a look and make it more standardized as I work on it, I'd appreciate it. PatrickLMT 19:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :It looked fine, just needed a couple of teaks. Welcome to the wiki! - Oscarfan 19:46, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks very much for the assistance. I just wanted to be able to originate a page, and having an established member give it a once-over to make sure it's all right certainly helps. PatrickLMT 23:30, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Archives *Enrique's talk archive Page Are you sure this page is appropiate or not? I'm not sure if its allowed or not.Ghostytreat 03:47, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Template question I've created a new page - > Fishface Fraggle and wanted to apply the "Performer" template. When I edit the page and click Template, I'm given the choices - Song, Book, Album or Other/magic word. From looking at the other wiki pages I believe I'm looking for a template called 'Performer'. Assuming this would be listed under 'Other/magic word' I click it but get a blank screen. I've tried this in Firefox 5.0 and IE 9 (compatibility mode). I get the same results either way. Any suggestions or other advice? :All you need to do is type this in: . In the space after the line and the brackets, add the name. - Oscarfan 23:22, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Goof On Kermit Page I Made A Mistake On Kermit's Page I Pressed Undo But I Did'nt Undo It HELP PLEASE BUDDY 19:19, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Episode 3542 this page may need some fixing i also uploaded new videos with the segments http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_3542